The Axis Eternal
by Shadowesque13
Summary: Oneshot: You are the center of my world. I am the center of your world. SetoxSieg


The Axis Eternal  
by Shadowesque13  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Summary: One-shot. You are thecenter of my world; I am thecenter of your world. SetoxSieg  
Dis: YGO (c) Kazuki Takahashi

-----

He was standing there with a bit of that same smug air about him. "I thought you would've left already," commented Seto.

Siegfried looked up from his position, leaning against the wall that led in and out of the battleground of the final duel. He was silent for a moment, watching his opponent carefully before shrugging. "I'm going to, of course, seeing as there is little reason for me to stay here." Seto sensed a 'but' coming. He was right. "But I have a bit of unfinished business, you see."

"Oh?" He continued to stride closer alongside the opposite wall. "With whom and about what?"

The aqua tinted eyes followed him. "Actually, with you and about a variety of topics." He stood straighter, pushing himself off the wall.

There was no pause in Seto's step. "Hn. Do we have any business to discuss?"

Siegfried watched Seto go by before following on his side, away from the rival, giving him a side glance. "Well, not really _business_, but there are some items. Unless, of course, you don't have the _time_ to deal with me anymore…"

Seto kept his eyes straight ahead. He didn't say anything affirmative or negative--in fact, said nothing at all. Taking this as a signal to go ahead, Siegfried continued. "I suppose it's really neither here nor there, but it's best to get it over with now before I go back to Germany."

"I think we've said all that we're going to say to one another about the matter," said Seto stiffly. "I won; you lost; your little revenge scheme backfired."

"Oh, no, not about _that_," interrupted Siegfried. "But if you want to make it all about that, then fine."

"Then speak your peace." The direction in which his feet were taking him changed slightly. He vaguely noted that Siegfried did the same.

The other sighed, the sarcasm quite evident in his voice. "Well, if I ever want to have a friendly conversation, I suppose I know who to turn to, don't I?"

He could almost see that bit of a smirk. "Is _this_ a friendly conversation?"

"Only if you make it that way, which it seems you're not."

"Don't get smart with me."

A light, almost patronizing chuckle. "But I _am_ smart, Kaiba."

"Certainly weren't smart to try and sabotage my tournament."

"Oh, there you go again, going on about that. So I lost. So Leon lost. So it's over."

"_What_," Seto snapped, "do you want?"

"Hm, a bit of a dangerous question to ask me, isn't it…?"

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?" Another side glance. "People always say things they don't mean. They never tell the whole truth."

"I have things to do, so if you're quite through…"

"Actually, I'm not." The two came to a stop inches, perhaps mere centimeters from each other in the middle of the corridor, slowly turning their heads to face the other. Seto narrowed his eyes. Siegfried's smirk faded slightly. Silence descended as they stared each other down.

"…Then what," he started again, "do you want from me?"

"What I want…" Another chuckle. "Ah, Kaiba, I'm surprised you even bothered to let me speak. Do you actually _care_ what I want now? Did you suddenly have a turn around in your personality that I was previously made unaware of?"

"I only cared back then," Seto shrugged simply. "And even then, I had myself and my brother to look out for."

"Don't think I had a great time of my life."

"Oh, so sorry—was that care starting to slip into my voice again?"

"Your sarcasm is touching."

"Glad I could be of service."

"I don't want revenge on you any longer."

"…Really now?"

Siegfried looked and sounded deadly serious. "Strange, but while _you_ may not have had a turn around in your personality…"

"Oh, but I'm sure you still hate me."

"Naturally. I just find myself too high for something petty like revenge now. I guess you'll always have someone to come save your neck."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, really. Just that there's no way you would've been able to save your tournament, reputation, and then company all by yourself."

Seto took a step forward. "Laughable, at best."  
Siegfried took a step back. "I'm only saying, you may be good with your technology, but we all know I'm the better hacker here."

"I can save myself on my own," continued Seto, taking another step. "I don't _need_ anybody."

"I'm _sure_ you don't," came Siegfried's retort, retreating another step.

"You know what you are?" He took a few steps this time.

Siegfried stepped back the same amount. "Rich? Famous? Handsome? Tell me, what _am_ I, Kaiba?"

"A manipulative bastard." Step.

"Oh, dear, it's almost like I have never heard anyone call me that before." Step.

"Despicable," step, "and intolerable," step, "and you know what?" Step. "You're really not as intelligent as you pride yourself on being."

Siegfried found himself backed against the wall. "Is that all? Really, I thought I would have gotten more of a reaction out of –"

His sentence was interrupted and would not continue, as there was a mouth over his, a tongue finding its way inside.

Seto's hands slid down about his waist and stayed there, pushing him a bit harder against the wall.

As an instinctive reaction, Siegfried grabbed a hold of the closest thing. He ended up clasping his hands around Seto's arms, surprised and shock mixing about his face.

He pulled away, slowly, only to start nipping and tasting Siegfried's neck in an experimental way. "You were talking about a…reaction?" he chuckled in a hushed voice.

The other's eyes began to glaze over—either from ecstasy or shock, but at the moment, one couldn't tell. His grip on Seto's arms slackened slightly, allowing his head to be tilted slightly upward, exposing more skin.

A few bright strands of hair were brushed aside. "I could fuck you right now." A breathy, husky whisper in his ear. "I could kiss you and touch you, and I could tell you all the little things you've always wanted to hear. And then I could leave, and you'd never see me again. I'd deny everything, and it would only remain a memory between us." Siegfried's body flattened against the wall as he drew closer against him. "Just to show you that it didn't mean anything to me. Just to show you that I care nothing for you. Just to show you that I don't need anybody to care, I don't need anybody to care _for_, and I sure as hell don't need _you_."

Was that a whimper? Or a moan? Something else entirely? Some unintelligible noise made its way up Siegfried's throat. Seto wasn't quite finished. "I could…" There was a long pause. He pulled back so that he was looking into his rival's eyes. "But I won't. Want to know why?" He leaned in closer, expression softening. Their lips connected again, softly, a fleeting moment before Seto pulled back again. "…That's why."


End file.
